Wolverine's Girl
by mirrorlight31
Summary: As Logan drives he thinks about his girl. This is a one chapter story with a sequel called ROGUE'S MAN


Title: Wolverine's Girl  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: R  
Summary: Logan thinks about things as him and Marie drive.

A/N: I heard this song and thought it was just asking to be a Logan and Marie fic. It's unbeta'd but I just couldn't wait to get it out! Hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always nice!!

Logan looked out of the corner of his eye at Marie. She had her bare feet propped up on the dashboard of a the 1972 Chevelle SS he was driving. They were somewhere in the middle of Arizona taking the scenic route back to Westchester. He let out a smirk on his face as he glanced back and forth between and her and the road. She was staring out the window oblivious to his glances, and chewing on her fingernails. He could hear her silently singing along with the radio, and that made him smile even more. No matter what station he put it on she always knew the words to the song that was playing.

He watched as she rolled up the window and ran her fingers through her windblown hair. Letting out a frustrated sigh she turned to look at Logan just in time to see him quickly avert his eyes away from her and back to the road. Marie smiled at the idea of catching Logan looking at her.

"Logan where did you put that bandanna I had?" she asked.

"In the back," Logan said jerking his head toward the backseat.

Marie turned to look in the backseat. Upon seeing the bandanna sticking out of a bag she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached to grab it. Logan glanced her way again as she used her legs to lift herself up to give her more leverage to reach the back. The shiny glimmer of her belly button ring catching his eye, as her white tank top separated from her low cut faded jeans. Logan thought the piece of jewelry looked good, really good against her flat, tanned stomach. Turning his attention back to the road, he started smiling at the memory of when he discovered her new place of putting jewelry.

"What'cha smilin' about sugar?" Marie asked.

Logan shook his head and said, "Nothing darlin just thinkin' that's all."

As Marie tied the bandanna up in her hair to keep the it from blowing everywhere, he began to replay the moment in his head.

:::FLASHBACK::::

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked. He watched as Marie dropped her bags on the floor by their bed, and lifted her shirt to give Logan a better view of her stomach.

"It's a belly button ring, Logan. Kitty and Jubilee got one too. There was a neat little shop on the boardwalk by the beach. You can even get tattoos there," she told him. "Do you like it?" she asked as she began removing her shirt to change clothes.

Logan stared at her while she stood there in nothing but her cut off shorts and her red, lacy bra with his dog tag hanging from her neck. Of course he liked it. From the moment he saw it all he wanted to do was put his mouth on it and start to kiss his way down...

"You're just giving excuses for everyone to look at your stomach," he said, trying his best not to let his true thoughts escape.

"Grow up Logan, it's not like I'm trying to advertise my body," Marie told him.

Logan walked slowly towards her and placed his hands on her hips, and rested his forehead against hers. He took in a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She smelled like the ocean and sun tanning lotion all in one. "I don't know baby," he said speaking slowly, "if I find out that any of the little perverts we have around here have the same thoughts I did when I first saw it; I just might to have to gut someone."

Marie bit her lower lip to keep from squealing. This was just the reaction she wanted to get out of him. "So you do like it," she said. Marie tilted her head back and began to kiss Logan on the mouth.

"I think it's sexy as hell, darlin'," he murmured in between kisses. He began to run his hands up her back stopping to undo her bra.

"Good," Marie said while she began to pull his shirt up and over his head, "because I've got something else to show you." She began giving Logan kisses on his neck and down his chest.

"What's that?" Logan asked. He began to rub his thumbs over her nipples in slow circles causing them to harden instantly. He loved the way her body reacting to his.

Giving him a few more quick kisses on the mouth Marie pulled away from him and smiled. She gently pushed him towards the bed, where he sat down and leaning back on his hands for support. He wrapped his jean clad legs around her calves to hold her in place.

"Now I got this just for you," Marie explained. Logan raised an eyebrow, wondering what Marie was going to show him. "It's for your eyes only, sugar," she continued as she began to undo the button of her shorts.

"I've already seen what's under there," he teased.

"I know that, but you haven't seen this," Marie told him. She turned around and lowered her shorts reveal the top of red thong. Logan could see her tan line as she lowered her shorts even more. Marie turned her head so she could see his face and lowered the waist band of her thong.

Logan's eyes went wide with shock. "Damn Marie!" he practically shouted.

Marie giggled at his reaction. "So which do like better my belly button ring or my warning label?" she asked grinning.

Logan studied the tattoo with desire in his eyes. She had the word 'Dangerous' written in staccato letters. "Warning label huh?" he questioned.

"Well," Marie said pulling her shorts back up over her hips, "I figured I could use it as a warning about my skin." She turned around to face Logan and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So what'cha think?" she asked leaning down to kiss him before he could answer.

"I think I like it, a lot. But," Logan said as he tugged her shorts back down off her hips, "if anyone but me ever sees this," he said rubbing his hand over the tattoo as he slid her thong off her, "it'll be their last warning."

Marie laughed at his words as Logan jerked her down onto the bed, and underneath him. "Now let me do something I've been wanting to do ever since you walked into the room," Logan told her. He lowered his head kissing her on the mouth working his way down to.....

::::END FLASHBACK::::

Logan was startled out of his thoughts by the light weight of a pillow hitting his lap.

"Hope you don't mine, sugar," Marie said laying her head in his lap, "but I've got to stretch my legs."

She raised up and rolled the window open. She laid her head back down in his lap and propped her feet up on the door.

Logan watched her as she read a magazine and sang along with the radio. Some song about dancing and drinking. Two things that Marie loved to do. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"We'll probably stop in a few hours for gas and food. Is that all right with you?" he asked her.

Without looking up Marie shook her head 'yes' and kept on reading her magazine. Logan continued to drive as the sun hung high over them in the sky.

After a couple of hours, they passed through a small town. Seeing that they had enough gas to last Logan kept on driving through instead of stopping. He looked down at Marie who was now asleep with her face pressed against his stomach and her knees curled up on the seat. To him she could look so innocent but he knew she was far from it, but in a good way. She had proved that last night at the bar they stopped at....

::::FLASHBACK:::::

"I'll have another beer," Logan told the bartender.

"Alright," the man said and got Logan his beer.

Logan watched Marie walk out the restroom and sit down on the stool next to him. When the bartender returned with Logan's beer he looked at Marie with lustful eyes. That's when Logan realized the bastard didn't know Marie was with him.

"What will it be for you sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'll take a bottle of your strongest whiskey with a glass and I'm not your sweetheart," Marie told him sternly.

"That's a mighty strong drink for such a little thing like you. Are you sure you know how to handle it?" the man asked in such a way that made Logan want to pop his claws.

Marie sensed Logan's uneasiness and gave him a look that said 'back off.' That's when Logan knew everything would be okay, he smirked at the guy and took a sip of his beer. He turned to face the small crowd in the room, he began to feel pity for the guy. Logan shook his head in disagreement with his on thoughts, he knew the prick was about to get what he deserved.

Marie leaned on the bar exposing her cleavage to the disgusting old man. Logan smelled the arousal coming off the guy and began to growl. Marie heard it and knew she better step things up fast or Logan would take matters in his own hands.

"I can handle anything you give me, sweetheart," she said seductively.

The guy laughed and asked, "Is that right?"

Marie nodded and licked her lips, running her tongue along the inside of cheek. The man took the bait and suggested, "How about you come with me and I'll show you my personal stock of whiskey? I keep the best stuff in the back."

"Sounds good to me," Marie said getting up off her stool. With a glance and a wink at Logan she followed the bartender to the back. Logan acted like nothing was wrong when he heard things breaking and the sounds of a something big slamming against the wall. A few others paused to see what was going on, but since they didn't see anything in particular they went back to what they were doing.

Even though Logan knew she would be alright he still let out a breath of relief when she came walking back to the bar. He scanned her over for any marks or cuts.

Marie shook her head in disgust and held up a bottle of whiskey. "The son of a bitch really did have his best stuff in the back," she told him.

Logan laughed and took a sip of his beer. Marie leaned across the bar and retrieved two shot glasses. She grabbed Logan's beer from his hands. "Hey I was enjoying that," he told her.

"Oh come on Logan, you know that plain ole beer is weak," she said handing him the glass full of whiskey.

"The type of beer I drink is not weak," he told her.

Marie raised her eyebrow and drank her shot in one gulp. She looked at Logan while she poured herself another. "I guess you shouldn't drink that," she said grabbing it from his hand, "you know what they say..."

"What?" he asked.

"Beer before liquor makes you sicker, so you probably couldn't handle it," she teased.

Logan gave her a look that would have scared anyone shitless, but not Marie. He snatched the glass from her hands and downed the shot. "I've got two words for you darlin'," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"What's that sugar?"

"Healing factor. Did you forget about that?" he asked.

Marie shook her head and said, "No, I just had other plans for it."

::::END FLASHBACK::::

And boy did he need it. Marie kept him busy well into the night, and then some this morning. Logan didn't mind though.

He looked down at Marie who was beginning to wake up. She looked up at him and smiled. She rubbed her face against his stomach to wipe the sleepiness away.

"How much further till we stop?" Marie asked.

"About an hour and a half," he told her. He began to move his hand up and down her hip and along her thigh.

Marie placed a hand on his side and began to place small kisses up his chest. Logan had to put both hands on the wheel to keep the car steady. Marie moved the pillow out of the way and sat partially in Logan's lap moving her kisses up his neck. Logan served the car when she lightly licked his ear, causing her to giggle against his skin.

She snaked one hand up his shirt and began massaging his muscular chest. Logan grunted with satisfaction and tried to speak, "Marie we...."

Marie stopped him by tilting her head sideways and kissing him on the mouth. Logan tried to keep his eyes open, but he was beginning to get lost in her taste. Fed up with trying to resist he slammed on the brakes and pulled over. After putting the car in park, he grabbed the end of Marie's shirt and pulled it off her. Marie laughed at Logan's aggressiveness. "It's about time you got the idea," she told him.

As Logan laid her down onto the seat of the car all he could think was how glad that Marie was his girl.

_Whiskey Girl by Toby Keith_

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring  
A little tattoo somewhere in between  
She only shows to me  
  
Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight  
So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right  
And when bar tender says for the lady  
what's it gonna be?  
I tell him man...  
  
[Chorus:]  
She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
  
Baby got a '69 mustang  
four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care  
  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair   
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
Whoa she's my little whiskey girl  
my ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
Yeah, I like 'em rough  
I like 'em rough_

__

_Please review! I would be so thankfull!_


End file.
